Connectors of the type to which the present invention relate, facilitate connecting several conductors, e.g., the wires of a multiwire cable, quickly and easily. To this end, the individual conductors are inserted in the receiving channels of a lower block and then an upper block is set down onto the lower block. Insulation displacement contacts provided in the upper block are guided through contact channels in the lower block and can thus make electrical contact with the conductors which have been inserted into the receiving channels. The insulation displacement contacts have axially slotted ends, which are pushed on the conductors. The cutting edges at the slotted ends are in confronting relation so that they can penetrate through the insulation of the conductor. The edges then press into the peripheral surface of the conductor to produce good electrical contact.
A certain, predetermined axial force must be exerted on the insulation displacement contact for proper penetration and pressing of the contacts into the metallic conductors. For example, in the case of a multipin connector, where several electrical conductors are to be connected, the forces transmitted via the upper block to the individual insulation displacement contacts are additive. Thus, it is more difficult to make good contact and a considerable amount of force must be exerted on the upper block which in turn, must be absorbed by the lower block and its means of attachment.